2014 My swimming pool tropical cyclone season
The 2014 My swimming pool tropical cyclone season runs year-round, with most tropical cyclones forming between the months of June and October when it is warmest in my area. This was the first year that tropical cyclones were officially recorded, monitored, and named by the SSPTCC (Steve820's swimming pool tropical cyclone center). During the season, a total of 16 depressions formed, of which 14 strengthened to earn a name, 9 became hurricanes and 5 became major hurricanes (C3+). In addition, 2 of the majors strengthened even more to reach C6+ strength, because in the swimming pool, it is very easy for tropical cyclones to strengthen because they don't have to deal with the wind shear, dry air, etc. that are present in much larger bodies of water, the storms are of a very small size, and the pool water is kept warm most of the time. The C6+ storms recorded in this season, Henry and Elizabeth, reached peak strength in the deep side of the pool and caused as much as 50 drownings per storm. All these drownings resulted in the deep side of the pool being closed when these storms were at their very peak because the force they would have at that strength would be enough to drown 4 people at a time that are in the surrounding area. The 143 fatalities this season would cause in total is due to everyone who attempted to swim into the TC's center of circulation drowning under their high force, and also rip currents were produced throughout the swimming pool as well, especially at the times when the most powerful storms were active. How tropical cyclones form in my swimming pool It takes several factors to form a tropical cyclone in the swimming pool. First of all, the waters have to be warm enough (70+ F) and the surrounding air has to be at least 75 F and humid enough. If the air is hot because of Santa Ana Winds, tropical cyclones are likely to struggle under the dry air but still be able to intensify at least a little bit due to the air's temperature. These factors are the reason why swimming pool tropical cyclones are most commonplace in summer time. Next of all, forming a tropical cyclone requires an occupying person who will jump and splash in the pool. Very strong jumps or back flips into the pool or big splashes cause the surrounding water to be very active and result in bubbles sometimes forming. When the water becomes very active, tropical cyclone formation could also occur if the surrounding environment is very favorable. The cyclogenesis of a swimming pool TC has a few complex stages: 1.) Someone has to take a very powerful jump into the pool or do big splashes (already mentioned before). 2.) The water will be fizzing and the first signs of TC formation are when a small area of water in the fizz starts circulating creating a "waternado" that extends into the pool and water vapor from that very area quickly moves upwards into the air, creating very low "clouds" or fog surrounding that very small area. The fog goes no higher than 3 feet in the air. (Again, this is completely hypothetical and doesn't happen in real life) 3.) The fog that has been created is in the very small area where the waternado is (see before), and now, winds inside the area of fog and circulation center increase, and a depression is formed when the winds inside the fog reach 30 mph. 4.) If the outside environment is favorable enough, the depression will strengthen further and once it reaches 40 mph, it is named like in regular oceanic tropical cyclones. It might then strengthen further to C1, C2, C3, C4, C5 strength and if the environment is extremely favorable, storms reaching the equivalent of C6, C7, C8, C9, C10, or even Hypercane strength can come from swimming pool cyclones. During the strongest part of the cyclone's existence, any curious individual finding out what the fog is try to swim into it, causing instant drowning and death due to rip currents surrounding the storm and the storm's force. Also, if the storm gets strong enough, it can form an "eye" if viewed from above and the waternado directly under the center of circulation could touchdown on the floor of the pool. 5.) Once the storm reaches the edges or stairs of the pool or some other factor tears it apart, it drastically weakens and once it is over solid land, the storm rapidly degenerates and only the fog is moving inland. In total, swimming pool cyclones last much shorter than regular oceanic tropical cyclones, with the cyclones in the swimming pool lasting no longer than 4 days in the longest-lived cases. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:650 height:275 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:100 right:40 left:20 Legend = columns:4 left:30 top:78 columnwidth:150 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2014 till:01/01/2015 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:2 start:01/01/2014 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_ id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_ id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_ id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_ id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_ id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–156_mph_ id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_156-194_mph_ id:C6 value:rgb(0.70,0.01,0.01) legend:Category_6_=_195-229_mph_ id:C7 value:rgb(0.50,0.05,0.30) legend:Category_7_=_230-299_mph_ id:C8 value:rgb(0.80,0.05,1) legend:Category_8_=_300-349_mph_ id:C9 value:rgb(0.30,0.05,1) legend:Category_9_=_350-399_mph_ id:C10 value:rgb(0.01,0.30,0.90) legend:Category_10_=_400-499_mph_ id:HYC value:rgb(0.01,0.40,0.10) legend:Hypercane_=_500-999_mph_ id:MEC value:rgb(0.70,0.40,0.10) legend:Megacane_=_1000-9999_mph_ id:INFA value:rgb(1,0,0) legend:Infinite_Storm_=_10000-49999_mph_ id:MBH value:rgb(0,0,0) legend:Mini-Black_Hole_=_≥50,000_mph_ Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/01/2014 till:16/01/2014 color:TS text:Annabelle (TS) from:08/03/2014 till:10/03/2014 color:C3 text:Barney (C3) from:29/04/2014 till:30/04/2014 color:C1 text:Carla (C1) from:30/04/2014 till:01/05/2014 color:C4 text:Danny (C4) from:12/05/2014 till:15/05/2014 color:C7 text:Elizabeth (C7) from:15/05/2014 till:15/05/2014 color:TS text:Fred (TS) from:20/06/2014 till:21/06/2014 color:C2 text:Gabriella (C2) from:23/07/2014 till:25/07/2014 color:C8 text:Henry (C8) from:30/07/2014 till:31/07/2014 color:TS text:Isabel (TS) from:15/08/2014 till:15/08/2014 color:TD text:Ten (TD) barset:break from:28/08/2014 till:29/08/2014 color:C1 text:Jacob (C1) from:07/09/2014 till:08/09/2014 color:C5 text:Kaylee (C5) from:15/09/2014 till:16/09/2014 color:TS text:Louise (TS) from:03/10/2014 till:04/10/2014 color:C1 text:Madison (C1) from:24/10/2014 till:24/10/2014 color:TS text:Nathan (TS) from:10/12/2014 till:10/12/2014 color:TD text:Sixteen (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2014 till:01/03/2014 text:January-February from:01/03/2014 till:01/05/2014 text:March-April from:01/05/2014 till:01/07/2014 text:May-June from:01/07/2014 till:01/09/2014 text:July-August from:01/09/2014 till:01/11/2014 text:September-October from:01/11/2014 till:01/01/2015 text:November-December The season began when Annabelle formed on January 15. Continued early season activity occurred throughout the late-winter and spring due to the occasional heat waves, and Barney, a notable March Category 3, was the first hurricane and major-hurricane strength storm this season. A couple of major heat waves resulted in storms forming in late April and a record-breaking heat wave in mid-May caused an very early-forming Category 7 named Elizabeth. Once summer came, tropical cyclone activity became slightly more intense, with Category 8 Henry forming near late July. A few weaker storms followed until early September, when Kaylee, which reached Category 5 status, formed. Activity gradually weakened afterwards, and Madison, which formed in early October, was the last hurricane-strength storm that formed that year. Late October saw TS Nathan, and the season officially concluded when late-season TD 16 dissipated during the evening of December 10. Overall, it was a season filled with panic and drownings, especially when Elizabeth and Henry came along. Storms Tropical Storm Annabelle At 1:50 PM on January 15, a teenager took a large jump into the south-near deep side of the pool, and the results of this jump caused a depression to form 10 minutes later in the area. It was able to form due to an unusual mid-winter heat wave in SoCal. At the 6 P.M. advisory the depression became tropical storm Annabelle. Annabelle continued to strengthen and it reached 50 mph/995 mbars at 10 P.M. before the effects of a rapidly cooling night weakened the system. At 6 A.M. the next day it dissipated as the temperature outside dropped into the lower 50s. But, it would later increase back into the 80s in the afternoon of the 16th, and since no one took massive jumps, no TCs formed. In total, Annabelle drowned 4 people, including the initial person who jumped into the pool and caused Annabelle's formation. Hurricane Barney Barney formed on March 8 at 6 P.M. after a 17-year-old teen backflipped into the middle of the pool. Due to a heat wave, Barney was able to strengthen slightly overnight and by 6 A.M. on the 9th it was already a Category 1 hurricane. Once daylight came in and the air warmed, Barney strengthened faster and peaked at Category 3 strength before making landfall near the stairs as a Category 1 at 11 P.M. It weakened rapidly due to lack of water and the decreasing overnight temperature and by March 10 at 6 A.M. it dissipated completely. Throughout its path, Barney drowned 16 people. Hurricane Carla At 12:50 P.M. on April 29, during a severe spring heat wave in SoCal, a few preteens splashed like crazy in the southeast part of the pool. These factors caused a Carla to be born later that day and overnight, due to continued warm temperatures due to the heat wave, it strengthened to a hurricane and peaked at 85 mph/983 mbars before making landfall on the south edge of the pool. Rapid dissipation occurred after that and by 7 A.M. Carla dissipated. 8 people drowned because of Carla. Hurricane Danny Danny formed at 9 A.M. on April 30 after a large, fat 19 year old backflipped into the western part of the pool and his friends made big splashes in the area. Very warm temperatures caused Danny to rapidly strengthen and become a Category 4 by the time the calender flipped to May. It made landfall overnight and dissipated over solid land at 7 A.M. on May 1. A total of 3 people drowned, this was especially because the storm was at its peak during overnight hours when much less people are swimming. Hurricane Elizabeth Elizabeth formed during the night of May 12 after a 18 year old staying up late at night jumped very hard into the pool. A heat wave that began moving into the area caused favorable conditions that resulted in Elizabeth gradually strengthening even though it was the middle of the night, and by 8 A.M. on the 13th it became a hurricane. Continued strengthening occurred throughout the day and by nightfall it was a Category 3. During the night, Elizabeth barely strengthened and by 8 A.M. the next day, it became a Category 5. The outside temperature rapidly increased in the very record-breaking heat wave that sent temperatures soaring towards 100 degrees Fahrenheit, and combined with the fact that it's now in the deep side, caused the storm to rapidly strengthen, becoming a Category 7 beast before landfall on the deep edge of the pool occurred by nightfall. Strengthening was slightly inhibited because the air was very dry, if it would've been moist air Elizabeth could've become a hypercane. Once Elizabeth made landfall, it rapidly degenerated and dissipated at 2 A.M. on the 15th. A total of 26 people drowned in the wake of Elizabeth, especially due to it's strength and the rip currents it produced throughout the pool at peak strength. When Elizabeth was a Category 6, the pool was closed to prevent further deaths, but it re-opened when Elizabeth made landfall that night. Tropical Storm Fred A few little kids splashed really hard in the shallow part of the pool near the stairs and this caused the formation of a TD at 12 P.M. on May 15. It quickly strengthened to 45 mph before weakening as it made landfall on the edge of the pool that is west of the stairs. 3 people drowned from it, and all of them were the little kids when they saw Fred forming and tried to swim in it. Hurricane Gabriella Two guys, aged 22 and 24, backflipped into the southeast part of the pool around noon on June 20. A TD formed at this moment, and 4 hours later it strengthened to a tropical storm earning the name "Gabriella". The temperatures were only in the mid-70s, but the air was very moist due to June Gloom, so this fueled Gabriella's gradual strengthening. At 10 P.M., this became a Category 2 and reached its peak around 11 P.M. It then made landfall on the northern edge of the pool and rapidly dissipated by 4 A.M. 3 people drowned from Gabriella. Hurricane Henry A couple of teenagers jumped very hard into the middle part of the pool and this caused a depression to form at 4 P.M. on July 23. It strengthened to a tropical storm earning the name "Henry" two hours later and very favorable conditions throughout its path caused it to gradually strengthen further. By 8 A.M. the next day, Henry was already a Category 5 and continued strengthening would occur throughout the rest of the day. By 1 P.M. it had become a Category 6 beast and to prevent further deaths the pool was closed for the rest of the day. Henry performed a loop as it strengthened to a Category 7 and even more strengthening occurred by nightfall, with it becoming a huge C8 beast. Its peak of 290 mph/808 mbars was reached overnight. After that, weakening began with Henry weakening to a Category 7 at 9 A.M. on the 25th and later that day, it made landfall as a Category 4. The pool was re-opened that day. It continued to rapidly weaken over land before dissipating at 10 P.M. Throughout its path, Henry caused a total of 24 drownings. If the pool hadn't been closed, the death toll would've been much higher. Tropical Storm Isabel At 4:50 P.M. on July 30, a 20 year old backflipped into the deep side of the pool, causing a depression to form soon afterwards. It slowly strengthened to a peak of 45 mph/996 mbars before making landfall as nighttime came. At 1 A.M., it dissipated over land. Isabel caused 2 drownings throughout its path, including the 20 year old who caused it to form. Tropical Depression Ten At 11:45 A.M., a few kids splashed really hard in the shallow part of the pool near the stairs, this caused a depression to form by noon. The depression moved northeast and creeped up towards the stairs, causing the people who entered the pool via the stairs to drown because of this depression. The area was dangerous to enter until the depression made landfall and dissipated at 6 P.M. This depression caused 11 drownings, most of the deaths were kids under age 12. Hurricane Jacob A couple 22-year-olds jumped into the south-shallow part of the pool and this caused a depression to form at 2 P.M. on August 28. The depression strengthened to Tropical Storm Jacob under favorable conditions, and continued strengthening resulted in it becoming a hurricane briefly before making landfall on the southeast corner of the pool late at night. At midnight, Jacob dissipated over land. A total of 6 drownings were caused by Jacob. Hurricane Kaylee During the morning of September 7, a large group of friends in the middle of the pool splashed at each other very intensely and this caused a depression to form at 9 A.M. When the depression formed the friends got scared and swam away as fast as they could, but an unlucky 2 got sucked into the depression and died. The depression moved westward and became Tropical Storm Kaylee under favorable conditions. Continued rapid strengthening caused it to become a major hurricane that afternoon and a Category 5 late that evening. A peak of 180 mph/894 mbars was reached overnight before it turned north and began its weakening trend. Kaylee made landfall as a Category 4 at 9 A.M. on the 8th, and over land, it dissipated that afternoon. Throughout its path, Kaylee caused 18 drownings, mainly due to its strength and that the pool wasn't closed during the storm's duration. Tropical Storm Louise A depression formed during the afternoon of September 15 after a couple 19 year olds backflipped into the shallow side of the pool. The depression strengthened to Tropical Storm Louise and continued to strengthen reaching 65 mph/993 mbars before making landfall on the eastern edge of the pool late at night. Overnight, the storm weakened and dissipated over land. 3 people drowned due to Louise. Hurricane Madison Several teenagers splashed very hard in the deep side of the pool, and another one jumped into the area, causing another depression to form at 3 P.M. on October 3. 4 hours later, the depression strengthened to a tropical storm earning the name "Madison", it then strengthened even more attaining hurricane status at 11 P.M. Its peak of 80 mph/985 mbars was reached overnight before it made landfall on the western edge and rapidly degenerated overnight. A total of 13 people drowned from Madison, this was mainly because the deep side had a lot of people swimming during that afternoon. Tropical Storm Nathan In the central part of the pool, a few 20-year-olds splashed really hard in an attempt to form a TC, and then they actually formed one: a depression that would eventually become Tropical Storm Nathan during the late morning/noon of October 24. Nathan moved westward and only slowly strengthened to a peak of 50 mph/996 mbars before unfavorable conditions such as cooler air weakened the storm. It dissipated without making landfall, a somewhat unusual occurrence in the pool. A total of 3 people drowned from Nathan. Tropical Depression Sixteen A few kids playing in the shallow part of the pool splashed very hardly and caused a depression to form on December 10, way beyond summertime and when conditions are usually unfavorable. The depression moved northward without strengthening and dissipated that evening. It didn't cause any drownings, the only storm this season to achieve that feat. Storm names The following names were used to name tropical cyclones this year. All the names were used for the first time, as there was no naming lists before 2014. Destructive names aren't retired in this basin but could be in the future. Unused names are marked in . ---- What do you guys think of this season? Leave interesting and creative responses in the comment section BELOW ↓↓↓ ! Whether it be a simple compliment such as "Nice season Steven!" or "Awesome season!" or something even more interesting, you guys are free to express your opinions on this season. NOTE: Please don't leave harmful comments, do personal attacks on me, or harass me. Please remain civil, as harmful comments, personal attacks, harassment, and all that other bad stuff will not be tolerated at all, and leaving these type of comments could result in you being blocked by an admin on this wiki. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Storms Category:Funny seasons Category:Steve820's seasons